


A Traitor Among Toppats

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Short Story, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Henry and Reginald put their heads together to find the traitor among the clan.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	A Traitor Among Toppats

**Author's Note:**

> A Short fic based on a silly theory I had that Sven was a hidden Government agent since all his leadership routes led to failure in one way or another.

There was a traitor in the clan. Aboard the Toppat station, in Henry's main office, Reginald Copperbottom and the current leader of the Toppats, Henry Stickmin had notes and folders strewn about Henry's desk, trying to go through every current Toppat file of every member to pinpoint who the traitor was. They had already ruled each other and their fellow right hands out, Henry and Reginald caring so deeply about their clan like it was family and the last thing they both wanted was to endanger them, Right Hand Man had been with the clan since Sir Wilford IV and loyalty and protection to the clan had always been his first priority and Ellie Rose was too new since the traitor had been attacking since even before Henry came aboard and Ellie deeply cared for her new family. Whoever was sabotaging, backstabbing and leaking information however was a higher up in the clan, and the sooner they were found, the better.

Henry was just about to finish going through the Toppat files of S's in their clan when he pulled out the file for Sven Svensson. A member of the clan that was gifted in the art of technology and talking your ear off if you let him get the chance. But something clicked inside of Henry's mind and Reginald soon was on the same page. Sven mostly went unnoticed in the clan, sometimes you wouldn't know he was in a room until you saw his scruffy blonde hair or heard him speak. He had been in the clan since around the end Terrence Suave's reign but never really pursued the upper ranks until Reginald took charge... right around when the traitor first started to make their own move. Reginald had always thought of it as a silly coincidence back then, thinking it was remnants of Terrence's loyalists, but now, the puzzle pieces were slowly fitting into place. Sven conveniently wasn't there on the Airship the day when the Government tried to force Henry to bring down the Toppats, but was the only other one with Henry that night The Wall had kidnapped Henry. Not to mention the Government knew exactly when the rocket launch was going to be ahead of time to be to launch a full scale attack, which besides Reginald and Right, Sven knew about since he was flying the main rocket. Reginald and Henry bounced off more things involving Sven that had happened, that by themselves would just be a strange coincidence, but piled on like this, it could only mean Sven was the imposter among them.

Reginald and Henry just need to know why and confront the man himself and decided to call Sven into the office, after they had cleaned up the plethora of folders and files on Henry's desk. Right and Ellie also present at the opposite ends of the room, ready to protect those they care about if Sven tried anything. Sven walked into the office confused and asked "You wanted to see me Chief?" Reginald and Henry looked at each before Henry looked back at Sven and spoke up first "Svensson, we have reason to believe that your loyalties aren't with the clan, and we have evidence that backs up our fears" Sven looked down at the floor before looking back up at Reginald and Henry, a wicked smile etching across his face before responding to Henry "So, it took you fools this long to figure it out. Shame really, the General and I really did enjoy toying with you all. But all good things must come to an end, and I know I'm not leaving this station alive, so I might as well atleast get one last dirty Toppat blood drawn." Sven pulled out his own hand gun, knowing he was a hair faster then Right and Ellie for his final act, and like lightning, had fired the gun, striking Henry in the chest before being riddled with bullets from Ellie and Right in retaliation.

Even though the wound wasn't fatal and Henry would recover, the act itself was Sven giving a final fuck you to the clan, showing his true colors to the Toppats.


End file.
